The story of my sad but true life
by jennerLbayliss
Summary: what's there to live for when you've been through what I've been through? A story of my sad life and I don't see it getting any better A/U cannon couple's eventually. slow burn what will eventually be Edward and Bella.
1. prologue

**Authors note: so this is my first story, I hope you guys like it!**

**I'm in no way good at writing stories or anything really but ive had this in my head for so long, most of it is stuff that has actually happened to me so be kind, all names have been changed and so have fun and read! **

**this is unbetaed as I don't know anyone who can beta stories if you can and would like to do mine then please PM me or something! **

**disclaimer: the character of twilight are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. the original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine:**

prologue:

Once upon a time there was a little girl and she had an amazing life, the man she wanted and the perfect children she also and lived happily ever after...

end of story.

yeah right no one ever dose get a fairy tail ending! Life is no fairly tale, and I would be the first to tell you that.

This is the sad and tragic story of my life and I don't see it ever getting better.

(well unless someone has a magic wand to make all the shit disappear)

Yes it all sounds very melodramatic , but then again so is my life and all the things that have happened in it. I'm not looking for pity, I only want some one to listen to my story.

I don't remember all of shit that has happened to me but then again who would want to remember all of the abuse? Its not nice, and I certainly don't want to remember it, but sometimes you just have to.

Therapist's tell you to write things down but why would you want to? To go back and read through all of the shit that has happened just to torment yourself? (And don't say you don't re-read it all because you know you do!) this is why I hate therapist you'll see this as we go on.

who is this you ask with the shitty life and the hate of therapists well my name is Bella Swan and this is the story of my life...

**authors note 2:**

**So do you like it so far please leave me a review and tell me what you think**

**(my spelling and grammar is appalling due to my crap education and he fact that I'm just thick again I have no beta so it will just have to stay like that until it do)**

**I don't know when I can update again as I have just started collage so bear with me.**


	2. 1: how Renée became pregnant with bella

**Authors Note:**

**so this is the first chapter :) hope you enjoy it its all Renée and how she became pregnant with Bella**

**disclaimer: the character of twilight are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. the original characters, content and ideas of this story are mine:**

**Chapter 1:**

One Friday night in April Renée Swan a 31 year old woman with brown curly hair and brown eyes, she had a nice thin figure, some would say that she was beautiful, classy, intelligent and men would say she easy to get into bed.

Renée was broad this evening and she wanted to go out. She wanted to go out to a club to get drunk and maybe find someone to take her home with him for the night.

So with that in mind she rang a few friends who agreed too go out with her,she put on her most slutty dress and went out to meet her friends at the club.

She had known the group she was with for years they had all gone to school tougher and they were 'BFF's'. They all wanted to go out have fun, relax and just forget about there shitty days at work especially Renée. She'd just had a long stressful day of work and wanted to forget the day of snotty nose brats that she looked after, she was a nanny which meant she got paid to look after other people's children not that she enjoyed it or even liked it,

But it paid the bills.

Renée absolutely hated children, girls were the ones she hated the most. She had put her first two children both girls into care and never told anyone what she did. Her mum would be furious and her dad would straight disown her, so with that she never told anyone what she had done and why. She hoped that if she did ever have children again that they would all be boys.

By 11:00pm Renée was very drunk and couldn't even remember her own name but what she did remember is this one guy. She was sitting at the bar of the club she was in and Renée could feel the eyes of a someone looking at her and as she turned to see who its was it she gasped she had never seen someone that beautiful and she hoped he would come her way. As luck would have it he did in fact come over to her.

He started up a conversation with her and got her and himself a couple drinks. After shamelessly flirting with each other for a couple of minutes they then went to dance and half an hour later were both in the toilets doing things that shouldn't be done in toilets. As soon as it was over he just went, not saying anything to her, and leaving her were she was. They didn't know each other's name.

Two months later saw Renée sat on her mothers bathroom floor crying her eyes out because she had just taken a pregnancy test and it came back positive This is not what Renée ever wanted another child she just didn't want it, it would be another girl she was sure of it, it would be another pregnancy that she would have to hide from her mother, the woman didn't believe in abortions and would never let her get one. She didn't even know the name of the father, so she would get no help from him even if she did want the child, she didn't even remember what he looked like. So Renée sat on that floor trying to work out what she could do without her mother knowing, she had no idea.

After an hour sat on the cold bathroom floor crying and trying to work out a way to get rid of the thing inside her, she decided that she would do the one thing that her mother down right hates, she would get an abortion and be come a baby murder she prayed her mother would never find out.

With that in her mind she got up of the floor turned around and saw the one person she didn't want to see holding something that she shouldn't.

Renée's mum Marie a 50 year old woman with Gray hair, few wrinkles and had got plumper over the years walked into the bathroom to see Renée on the floor crying worried about her daughter Marie went to comfort her when she knocked something on to the fall. She picked it and discovered that it was a pregnancy test, she turned it over and saw the words positive written on it, Marie was ecstatic another grand-child she couldn't wait, her fourth daughter was about to have a baby she was so happy, so when Renée picked herself up of the floor why was she so upset?

"Renée?" Marie asked "what's wrong?, why are you so upset?"

Renée just shook her head and said "im fine mum, umm what do you have in your hand?"

Smiling Marie replied " it's a pregnancy test!, it is yours right?"

Now Renée had two options she could lie and say that it wasn't hers but it was a friends and they must have left it but she would also have to explain why she was crying and Renée was that good at making up things and lying or she could tell the truth. a couple of seconds later she decided that She would have to tell the truth, after all she couldn't lie for shit.

"Yes its mine mum."

"Then why are you crying?." Marie ask afraid of the answer after all she knew how much Renée didn't want children.

"Happy tires mum." Renée lied hoping to get away with this lie and to get away from her mum so she could think of what to do.

"Really?" Marie asked hesitantly knowing she was lying but willing to let it go.

"Yeah of course" Renée replied

"Okay, well why don't we go and sit down and talk about what we do next. I can't wait to be a grandma again" although Marie knew that Renée didn't want to talk or even have her mother around, she would make sure that she was there everyday in Renée life to make sure she didn't do anything that would harm the baby like getting rid of it she couldn't stand that and would be damned it Renée ever did anything like that.

Renée was beside herself she knew her mum was going to be in her life a lot more now an would keep a watchful eye on her she would just have to suck it up and live with it now.

9 months later Renée went into labour or the day that her life ended as she would say. Twelve hours later Renée gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
